Neonatal diarrhea in calves, also known as scours, causes significant economic loss to the cattle industry. There are several etiological agents that are associated with neonatal diarrhea. The most common ones are rotavirus, coronavirus, cryptosporidium, clostridium perfringens [type(s) A, B, C, and/or D] and E. coli. A current method of combating these pathogens in neonates is through passive protection via maternal vaccination. Accordingly, vaccines are administered to pregnant cattle to provide passive protection to neonatal calves through ingestion of colostrum. Typically, such vaccines are administered to the pregnant animals 2-3 months prior to calving. For example, a common vaccine made up of Bovine Rotavirus-Coronavirus Vaccine, Killed Virus, C. perfringens Type C&D-Escherichia coli Bacterin-Toxoid has a product label that recommends two doses (2 mL/dose) administered subcutaneously to healthy, pregnant heifers and/or pregnant cows, with the primary vaccination three months prior to parturition and a booster 3-6 weeks following the initial administration. For subsequent annual vaccinations, the current label recommends revaccinating with a single 2 mL dose 5-7 weeks prior to calving.
Whereas it has long been a common practice for producers to check their cattle for pregnancy at approximately 3 months gestation, i.e., at approximately 6 months prior to calving, heretofore vaccines have been initially administered to cattle 2 to 3 months prior to calving and as a booster approximately 1 to 2 months prior to calving. This procedure requires producers to assemble individual cattle on multiple separate occasions, which results in increased stress on the animals and increased costs for the producers. Therefore, there is a need to develop new procedures that lower the number of times producers are required to assemble individual heifers and/or cows.
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as “prior art” to the instant application.